Espoir
by allylicity
Summary: OS:Pendant l'affrontement entre Damien Darhk et Oliver, Felicity se retrouva dans un endroit particulier avec une personne chère à son coeur.


**Espoir**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Un OS qui s'est invité dans ma tête en milieu de nuit^^ Il parle de l'après Damien Darhk et de notre Olicity.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne journée.**

* * *

Felicity se trouvait dans un endroit assez particulier : son ancien bureau à Queen Consolidated qui était devenu Palmer Tech…

La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses affaires étaient encore sur le bureau.

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à venir te parler de sitôt,_ s'exprima une voix féminine qui fit battre le cœur de l'informaticienne plus fort.

 _\- Et oui c'est bien moi, mais pourquoi maintenant Felicity ?!_

 _\- Laurel ?!,_ murmura la jeune femme sous le coup de l'émotion. _Laurel mais tu es…_

 _\- Morte, oui je sais,_ répondit le canari avec sérénité et tristesse à la fois.

Felicity regardait ce bureau, Laurel et essayait de se souvenir où elle se trouvait avant tout cela…Elle se souvint de Darhk se battant contre Oliver, magie contre magie. Darhk allait avoir Oliver mais elle avait eu l'instinct de rejoindre l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Il y a eu un éclair puissant et…elle se retrouvait ici…non…

La jeune femme commença à paniquer et regarda Laurel.

 _\- Non ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi… je suis morte ?!_

 _\- Pas encore_ , répondit Laurel avec un sourire.

 _\- On est où alors ? Je peux revenir ?_

\- Laurel fit le tour du bureau.

 _\- Nous sommes entre le monde des vivants et des morts. On m'a demandé de venir te guider mais il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi parmi tous les lieux heureux de ton existence, tu as choisis celui-ci^^_

 _\- Choisi ?_ demanda Felicity curieuse.

 _\- Quand quelqu'un est dans cet intermédiaire il est amené dans le lieu qui a représenté un moment fort de son existence…_

L'informaticienne essayait de voir pourquoi ce lieu avait été choisi et un élément sur son bureau lui fit faire le lien comme une évidence.

 _\- Ma rencontre avec Oliver,_ dit-elle en saisissant le stylo rouge. Laurel souriait.

 _\- Vraiment ?! C'est ici que ça s'est passé ?_

 _-_ _Oui, à l'époque Oliver voulait des informations à propos d'un ordinateur qu'il avait soustrait en mission et il est entré ici._

Felicity s'arrêta de parler car la tristesse l'envahit instantanément. Si elle mourait, elle ne pourrait pas dire à l'archer ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais. Pour toujours.

Laurel avait vu ce changement de sentiment chez son amie et se pressa de lui dire :

 _\- Il n'est pas trop tard Felicity. Tu es juste à un carrefour de ta vie. Fais le bon choix, parle avec ton cœur._

L'informaticienne ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Elle venait de renouer des liens avec son père, avait des amis qui tenaient à elle et plus que tout, elle aimait Oliver de tout son cœur malgré ses mensonges.

Laurel comprit.

 _\- Si tel est ton choix, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Tu représente l'espoir._

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de prendre son amie dans ses bras, pleura puis regarda le canari.

 _\- Il n'y a pas un jour où tu ne nous manques pas. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il est arrivée, si je…_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pu rien faire Felicity_ , répondit Laurel sereine. _Certes je ne m'attendais pas à mourir si jeune mais j'ai quitté ce monde, ma famille et mes amis en étant fier du parcours accompli._

 _\- Tu as eu le choix toi aussi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais ça s'est imposé à toi car tu avais besoin de faire le point sur ce qui te retient…ou plutôt qui^^_

Les deux amies rigolèrent. Laurel reprit un ton calme.

 _\- Soit heureuse, ne retient plus le bonheur. Oliver et toi l'avaient mérité. Et s'il te plait embrasse tout le monde de ma part et surtout mon père et ma sœur. Dis-leur que je suis en paix. Et à Oliver, dis-lui que je suis fier de ce qu'il accompli et que Tommy aussi._

 _\- J'essaierais en espérant que personne ne me crois folle »._

Felicity contempla le bureau une dernière fois en se remémorant cette rencontre inoubliable entre l'homme qu'elle aime et elle. Le temps qu'elle fasse ça, Laurel était partie.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity reprit ses esprits, elle se trouvait sur la table médicale au repère. Elle entendait les voix distinctes d'Oliver, John, Théa et de sa mère également.

« _Felicity tu m'entends ?!_ demanda Oliver avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

 _\- Dieu merci ma petite fille, tu es vivante !_ disait Donna Smoak en pleurant de joie.

L'informaticienne se tourna vers Oliver qui lui tenait la main. Elle lui sourit.

 _\- Tu as réussi ?_

 _\- Le monde est une fois de plus sauvé. Nous avons réussi,_ souligna l'archer en regardant les personnes présentes.

 _\- Une chose de plus à rayer de faire aujourd'hui,_ s'exclama la belle blonde la bouche pâteuse.

La jeune femme resserra sa main dans celle d'Oliver. Celui-ci se pencha davantage vers elle.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver, ça n'a jamais changé. De tout mon cœur, comme la première fois que je t'ai vu._

Oliver souria et oublia le monde autour qui était heureux pour eux deux. L'émotion le submergea et il embrassa la main de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Ne me quitte plus jamais je t'en prie._

 _\- Une amie m'a montré ce qui était important et c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. »_

* * *

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvaient enfin seuls dans le loft après les événements de Darhk. Felicity était blottie contre l'archer sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche involontairement.

« _Quand j'étais presque morte, j'ai vu Laurel._

Oliver se redressa, la dévisageant.

 _\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais…_

Le jeune homme lui caressa le bras avant de répondre :

 _\- Je te crois. J'ai vu assez de choses étonnantes pour ne pas m'étonner de celle-ci. Tu as vu Laurel ?_ demanda-t-il avec de la tristesse.

 _\- Oui. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle et Tommy étaient fiers de toi…_

 _\- Tommy était là ?_

 _\- Non mais elle était tellement sereine. Je lui ai dit qu'elle nous manquait beaucoup._

Oliver ne parlait pas. Perdre Laurel avait été une des pires choses qu'il ait vécues ces derniers mois. Seul le fait qu'il ait pu la venger lui amener un peu de tranquillité.

 _\- Quand j'étais dans cet endroit, je me suis retrouvé dans mon ancien bureau à QC._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Laurel m'a dit que lorsqu'on atterrissait dans cet endroit, la personne se trouvait sur un leu très particulier pour elle._

L'archer regardait Felicity sans comprendre.

 _\- Notre première rencontre._

Oliver comprit et se remémora ce moment.

 _\- C'est là que j'ai compris que je l'amour que je te porte dépasse toutes les frontières possibles,_ répondit Felicity ce qui fit battre vite le cœur du jeune homme qui l'embrassa instantanément.

 _\- Chaque jour Felicity, tu m'apportes la lumière, l'espoir. Aucunes frontières ne nous séparera désormais je t'en fais la promesse. »_

L'informaticienne s'endormit quelques minutes après cet échange très fort avec Oliver. Laurel avait raison : elle représentait l'espoir mais ce qu'elle comprit c'est qu'avec Oliver chaque jour à ses côtés, l'espoir se nourrit de l'amour. Il le fait grandir et s'épanouir pour apporter du bonheur.


End file.
